


You're mine

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam and you getting into a fight,  you blow off steam at a bar and Sam gets pissed when he finds you flirting for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

"You know what Sam, go fuck yourself." I hissed at him as I threw my jacket over my shoulders. 

"Where are you going? " he snapped. 

"Out. Maybe I'll find a monster to gank on the way. .. oh wait, I am a shitty hunter!" I shouted and snatched the car keys from the rickety table, "I'll just be reckless and get killed!"

Sam shouted after me as I slammed the door. I jumped into my Camaro and sped out of the parking lot. I had been hunting for 8 years, I knew what I was doing. I wasn't raised into the life but I could wade through the monster blood with no trouble. 

I stopped at the first neon budweiser sign. The second I stepped in, I knew I was in the right place. The music was loud, the bartender was heavy handed and the boys were cute. I slumped into the first seat and threw a $50 down. 

"Keep them coming." I growled at the bartender, an older guy with a salt and pepper beard and kind eyes. He nodded and poured my first drink. 

An hour in and I had made friends, two locals named Parker and Oliver. Parker was tall with gold eyes and an easy smile. Oliver was sandy blonde with grey eyes and freckles. Both were very cute, both were single and firefighters and interested in me. They bought me drinks and kept me entertained. They complimented me, listened to me bitch and told me that if I was their partner, they would never doubt my judgement call. I knew it was all bullshit but I didn't care. 

We played darts and took shots of whiskey for missed throws. Even though I was very good at pool, the tall one Parker swooped in behind me to help line up my shot. His thick hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into his hips. 

"Now aim, sugar.Then shoot." Parker said with a slight drawl. I bent over the table and fired off the 6 into the left pocket. 

"I do love the view." Oliver crooned with a smile. I grinned up and gave my best flirty smile and wink. 

After I let them win, Parker pulled me to the dance floor and wrapped me in his arms. My senses were screaming to get away but I rejected them and went with it. I needed a break from hunting and monsters and especially the Winchesters. We danced to the music as Oliver got us drinks. 

I glanced at the door occasionally waiting for Sam to come in to bring me back but he hadn't showed and this time when I glanced it was Dean I saw, not Sam. My throat clenched as I waited for Sam. My eyes locked into his and Dean frowned. 

A strong hand grabbed my arm. Ripping me away from Parker and into Sam's all too familiar chest with the warm citrus smell that screamed Sam. I shot a glare up at him and tried to get away. 

"Let me go, Sam!" I snarled as the alcohol reduced my inhibitions, "my new friends, Parker and Ollie and I are having an awesome asshole free time." 

"I think you're done for the night." Sam said staring down at me with a glare. 

"I'm not done, Sam." I replied with a smile that was painfully sarcastic. 

He lifted me from the ground and tossed me over his shoulder. Sam moved for the four with quick strides. I heard loud voices of Dean and my new friends but forgot about them as the cold night air assaulted us. 

"I was not done, Sam!" I snapped and twisted in his arms but he held me tight. Sam said nothing and kept walking. I could feel the irritation radiating off him and his warm body.  
Sam dropped me to my feet in front of the passenger door. Sam was stone cold as he glared down at me. I stood my ground because being stubborn was way more fun than passive. 

"I want to go back in." I said defiantly. 

"Get in the car. We're going home." Sam was firm as he pulled the door open and pointed to the seat. I didn't move but Sam forced me into the car. 

"Fuck you, Sam." I hissed. 

He moved fast to the drivers side. He put the keys and then hauled ass out of the parking lot. He sat silent for too long. I was waiting for the lecture or shouting match but nothing. Only the sound of the engine growling between gears and the tires rolling on the pavement. 

"Oh so i am getting the cold shoulder... really mature Sam." I chided, wanting a fight. But he said nothing just drove. 

He pulled into the parking lot of the motel and turned the car off. He didn't look at me. Sam moved to my door, opened it and reached in. He grabbed my arm which I ripped out from his grip. 

"Don't start something that you can't finish." Sam's voice was hard. 

"Bite me, Sasquatch." I growled as i got out of the car. I drunkenly stormed to the door. I fumbled with the key. Sam swooped in, opened the door and forced me in. 

"You know what," I said slouching them putting a hand on my hip, "I'm really sick and tired of you."

Sam quietly set his keys down then turned to face me. He licked his lips and shook his head. He smirked and sighed. 

"You're going to sit down and shut up." Sam was shockingly firm. 

"Make me, asshat." I replied. 

"Did you like the attention from those fucking yokels?" Sam hissed.

"Yeah, they knew how to treat a lady." I snipped back with a fierce look. 

"You were nothing more than a fuck toy to them." Sam said harshly.

"At least they'd fuck me " I shot back, "Not hung up on some stupid chivalrous kick or superstition, afraid that they taint everything they touch."

Sam backed me into the bed and forced me back. My legs bumped the bed then locked so i stayed upright. I pushed back against him and stood my ground.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"Better than nothing." 

Sam kissed me roughly, his fingers in my hair and one hand holding my neck. I didn't want too but i weakened at the knees and smiled drunkenly as he pulled back.

"You're mine." Sam said with fire in his words. He bumped me on the bed and followed me back.

"I am no ones but my own." I replied but the words were lost. He pulled my jacket off them my shirt, planning rough kisses on my skin. His hands ran across my back and pulled me into his chest. 

"Oh sugar, youre mine." Sam spoke with a low rumble in his chest. He kissed me harder and dug his fingers into my back. Sam leaned into my body with his full weight to keep me in place. His kiss was deeper, this time it was less angered and more passionate.

"I hate you." I snarled, but didn't mean it. 

I kissed him back as his hands moved from my back to my breasts, massaging them and pulling at the nipples. Making me moan against his lips and him to smile at me. I pushed my hips into him, making a point to grind on him. 

His kisses were carelessly placed on my body as his hand ripped my jeans off. I grinned up at him, loving Sam like this. He pressed my wrists into the mattress and forced my legs apart with his knees. His jaw was set hard as he hovered over me. 

"I dont think you can do this." I hissed up at him. 

Sam let out a low laugh and pulled my arms together then gripped my wrists with one hand. His free hand pulled his belt loose then dropped his jeans to the floor. Sam kissed me hard and lifted my hips with his hand. 

I grinned at him and held my breath as he shoved his cock inside of me. He didn't wait for me to adjust. He started hard and fast. 

"Oh god, Sam!" I cried out and tried to grab his hand. He groaned and pounded harder. Each push forcing the wind from my lungs. His head dropped down and his hair tickled my face. 

"You...are... mine." Sam grunted as he forced himself inside of me. 

"Oh fuck!" I moaned and arched my back as his cock found the spot where my legs began shaking, "Sam! Shit!"

He let out a weak laugh then kissed me. Sam's cock was inside of me to the hilt. His lips that were rough now were soft and velvet. Green eyes that were flecked with golden pieces stared down at me. 

"Say it." 

My head was swirling and my heart was beating so hard that I could feel it in my throat. I opened my mouth but nothing came out but a deep loud moan. 

"Who do you love?" Sam asked. 

"You." I moaned out and grinded against him. I was desperate for relief. I needed more, I needed to come. 

Sam pulled back then slammed into me. My head rolled back against the comforter but his strong hand gripped my chin and pulled my view back him him.

"Please Sammy." I pleaded with big eyes and could feel my mouth trembling. Another whine came out and I leaned up to kiss his lips. 

"Who do you belong to?" He asked with a cruelness to his voice. 

"Oh fuck!" I cried, " You, baby. I'm yours!"

"Not good enough..." Sam taunted.

I moaned louder and tried to rolled my hips but I couldn't move. Sam's weight crushing me into the mattress.

"I'm yours, Sam." I cried out, "I belong to you."

Sam chuckled and pulled out. He shoved in and found the right rhythm. His hand released my wrists and snaked between us. His fingers found my clit and worked in fast tight circles. His fingers working me forced my legs to jerk and my stomach flopped hard in my belly.

I was moaning and whining, pushing against him. My hands clasped to his neck and held tight as he fucked me hard. 

My body was burning up, every muscle in my body was clenched. I was panting hard and matched Sam's breaths on my skin. I clenched his cock and bucked my hips, feeling the knots in my body release. I felt my legs twitch and everything go weak. The blood in my veins that once was moving at a breakneck speed slowed to a crawl. The wash of orgasmic bliss hit me hard.

Sam grunted hanging over me as he kept going, thrusting into me to get himself off. 

"Fuck babe." Sam groaned as he pushed his hands under me, lifting my back from the bed and holding me tight. He fucked me fast and hard. His hips hammering a rhythm that was soon staggered and then slowed to three good pushes followed by a groan. 

Sam laid me back on the mattress and hovered over me with shaking arms. His face was soft and covered in a thin veil of sweat.

He leaned down and kissed me carefully before falling into the bed beside me. My instinct pulled my body to the side and cuddled close to him. He braced my back with his forearm and pulled me in closer. Sam kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

"You should be." He chuckled.

"What?" I said pushing myself back. 

"I'm kidding... but you know what? " Sam asked with that smile.

"What?" I asked. 

"You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I'm writing on my phone.


End file.
